


Late night

by screamingskz



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Come Eating, Dancer Lee Minho | Lee Know, Gen, HAPPY BIRTHDAY MINHO, M/M, Non Idol AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, first times?, garter, solo masturbation, this is pretty tame i just wanted to write something different for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingskz/pseuds/screamingskz
Summary: Minho gets some much needed time alone and finally gets to try out some new toys ;)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 129





	Late night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to the Minho birthday fics ^_^  
> Hope you enjoy!

Minho placed his toys on the bed, nervously getting ready for the night. He looked around, checking things off of the list in his mind. 

_ Dildo, vibrator, lube? All check. Towel? No, no he still needed that.  _

He took off to the bathroom to retrieve one, thanking any and every god out there that his roommates were away currently. Returning back to his room, he spread out the towel on his bed before remembering to take out tissues and his disinfectant wipes. He just knew he would be making a mess tonight and he’d rather be extra prepared than have to change his sheets later. 

_ Alright, that’s everything. _

Minho dimmed the lights, wanting to set the mood. He walked back over to his bed, crawling onto the sheets carefully. 

He was nervous, there was no denying it. 

Usually, masturbating for him was a rushed event in the dead of night as he blinked away sleep. He was never able to be loud either, seeing as he had thin walls and two other roommates. 

Tonight was different though. 

Tonight he had time to really enjoy it, as well as try new things. Fingering himself wasn’t a new concept for Minho, in fact he had been doing it for years. He had never gotten past two full fingers though, and had only teased three before giving up from lack of time and confidence that he could actually do it. 

Yeah, tonight was different. Tonight he had new toys to finally try out. He just hoped he could manage to fit them inside of himself. 

He shuffled out of his sweats, leaving himself in only an oversized hoodie and underwear. He placed his hands on his bare thighs, fingertips dragging over his skin sensually. 

Minho bit his lip, he loved his thighs. Being a dancer gave him incredible muscles and he had to admit that he agreed with the compliments he received about his body. 

At that, an idea popped into his mind. He had bought a garter years ago but had only worn it a few minutes just to see how he looked. 

_ Should he? _

Deciding that he deserved to feel special tonight, he got up, seeing as he didn’t know when he’d be able to have time like this to himself again. 

He knelt down and pulled the box he kept his more sexual items hidden away in, out from under his bed. He took out the garter, studying it. It was simple, white with a metal heart in the center. Minho thought it was too beautiful not to buy, even though the most he had done with it was admire it from afar. That was definitely about to change though. 

He put the box down and stepped into the garter, pulling it up his leg to rest on his upper thigh. 

Walking over to the mirror, he smiled at his reflection, loving the way the white elastic contrasted with his tan skin.

Thoroughly satisfied, he crawled back onto the bed, settling on his knees again. He palmed his erection through his underwear, sighing as he felt himself harden more. He teased the head, closing his eyes. 

_ Fuck. _

He was sensitive tonight, a small wet patch already forming on his briefs. Biting his lip, eyes still closed, he eased his cock out. He felt around the bed for the lube, pouring some onto his hand before closing the bottle, placing it to the side. 

He wrapped the hand around his cock again, spreading the lube all over. Minho let out a whimper as he stroked himself slowly, the warm wetness turning him on even more. 

He let go of his cock, opening his eyes to finally shimmy out of his briefs. At this point, half his clothes were strewn across the room but he couldn’t bring himself to care as he fucked up into his fist. 

“Ah shit.” He hissed, hand coming up under his hoodie to pinch at his nipples. If he kept this up he’d come too soon and he didn’t want that no matter how tempting release sounded. He grabbed the lube again, the bottle almost slipping from his grasp from how sticky his hand already was, before squeezing some more onto his fingers and discarding the bottle on his bed. 

Spreading his thighs, he reached down in between his legs, circling a finger around his rim before sinking it inside. He pumped his finger a few minutes, drawing out the pleasure slowly, before carefully adding a second. It would suck to ruin the mood with pain from being too hasty. He remembers back to one of the first times he fingered himself he wasn’t so lucky, his nails being a little too long to be comfortable. 

No, Minho was going to be safe and drag this out. 

He sighed as he pushed his fingers in deeper, scissoring them so he could hopefully add a third. He pumped his dick with his other hand as the pleasure built in his lower stomach, the wet noises only adding to his bliss. He slowly teased a third finger in, stretching his rim around the digits. 

“Fuck,” He breathed, looking down to see himself spreading precum around his slit. His hoodie was somewhat in the way, rubbing against his erection every time he moved. He pulled his fingers out to hastily remove it and throw it god knows where, making a mental note to deal with it later. 

Minho moved his attention back to the task at hand, reaching for his light pink dildo. He should be prepared enough by now to use it. 

He slicked it up with the excess lube on his hands and lined it up with his hole, slowly sinking down. A sound of surprise escaped him as the toy entered, not expecting how effortlessly it slid into him. If he had known how easy it was going to be he would have done this  _ much  _ sooner. 

Minho shifted on his knees, pressing the dildo as far in as it would go before starting to move it in and out. The feeling was so much better than anything he’d ever felt with his fingers, the dildo filling him in places he’d never reached before. He would definitely be getting bigger ones soon. 

He shifted the toy on his next thrust and threw his head back in a moan, hitting his prostate dead on. His hips stuttered, not being able to choose between thrusting up into his hand or back down onto the medium sized toy. He craved both, and wrapped a hand around his neglected cock while simultaneously fucking the dildo into his prostate repeatedly. 

“Aah- ah,” Minho whined, throwing his head back, chest glistening with sweat as he moved up and down. His thighs burned as he kept bouncing, not used to this specific movement quite yet. 

He panted, speeding up his hand before letting go of his cock abruptly, not wanting to cum prematurely. 

His chest rose and fell rapidly and he waited a moment to catch his breath before lifting up on his knees and pulling the dildo out of himself. Trading it out for his vibrator, he laid back on the bed, head on his pillows. He searched around blindly for the lube again, drizzling some over the toy to slick it up. He planted his feet on the mattress and opened his legs. From this perspective, Minho could see how his thigh bulged from the garter, pressing a heart shaped indent in his skin. He groaned at the sight before pressing the vibrator inside his wet hole. He let himself adjust, this toy being a little bigger than the pretty pink dildo he was using before. Minho thrusted it a few times before shakily trying to press the on button, the lube making everything harder to grasp at this point. 

Once he got the vibrations on, he leaned his head back into the pillows, grasping onto his bedsheets with the hand not pumping the toy deeper inside him. 

“Shit.” He cursed, the vibrations making the experience all the more enjoyable. 

Minho reached over, tweaking a nipple in between his fingers. It always felt good, though he wasn’t extremely sensitive, the stimulation was a nice addition to his pleasure. 

He couldn’t help the loud moans that slipped past his lips, the vibrations becoming too much as the toy reached his prostate. He continued to abuse it though, fucking the vibrator into himself roughly. Gasping out, he wrapped a hand around himself again. He could tell he was nearing his orgasm fast now with the way heat pooled in his stomach and how his thighs tensed. 

Giving one last rough thrust, Minho came hard with a shudder, mouth open in a silent moan and hips lifting off the bed. His eyes rolled back as he rode out his orgasm, thrusting the vibrator a few more times before pulling it out and turning it off, not wanting to overstimulate himself. 

Cum had landed on his chest in streaks and he let go of his cock to reach up and messily smear some onto his fingers. He brought the digits up to his mouth, sucking on them sloppily, indulging himself in one of the few kinks he’d been able to try out. What could he say? He liked to feel like a freak sometimes. 

Minho tossed the toy to the side and wiped his hands on the towel before curling up on the bed, exhausted. 

_ Holy shit. _

Yeah, he would definitely be doing that again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ayeee I hope you liked this!! Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated ^_^  
> Also you can follow me on my nsfw for spoilers and other fun stuff [here!](https://twitter.com/screamingskz)


End file.
